


My ALL

by beckysue_bonner, briget_bee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MackElena/YoYo Mack (fandom), Phillinda (fandom), Quakerider (fandom), Station 19 (TV), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Angst, Big Mack is a Dad!, Daisy is May's and Coulson's daughter, Daisy's a MOM!!, Davis is ALIVE-his name is KEVIN in this AU, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Love, MariaSol Is Mack and Yo Yo's new baby!, Yo Yo handled her labor like a BOSS!, quakerider
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21910894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/pseuds/beckysue_bonner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/pseuds/briget_bee
Summary: Drabbles (or double drabbles) for the AOS AU-mostly MackElena,Phillinda, and QuakeRider. Newly-added fandom: TORCHWOODlater installments will be smuttier-PROMISE!!
Relationships: (Agent) Kevin Davis/Karin Davis - Relationship, Agent Davis & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Elena "Yo Yo" Rodriguez, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Daisy Johnson/Robbie Reyes - Relationship, Esther Drummond/Jack Harkness, Esther Drummond/Rex Matheson (hook-up), Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness (hook-up), Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness (OC-Males), Jack Harkness/John Hart, Laura Ambrose/Oswald Danes, Melinda May/Phil Coulson, Vera Juarez/Rex Matheson, Victoria Hughes Ripley/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 34
Kudos: 32





	1. AOS-MackElena

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NattyJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattyJane/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [axvc2898](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axvc2898/gifts), [Jemannesimms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemannesimms/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts), [LizzieLloyd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieLloyd/gifts), [Wannabanauthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/gifts), [badly_knitted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/gifts), [Jewfish7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jewfish7/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [CSW1420](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSW1420/gifts), [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [da_manelli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_manelli/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [dirtydiana139](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [kellicohn23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellicohn23/gifts), [lana_luv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lana_luv/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [tmaturaci](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmaturaci/gifts), [sanmartro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanmartro/gifts).



Elena "Yo Yo" Rodriguez refuses any pain blocks-not an epidural, nothing-during her 16 hours of childbirth:  
handling the birth of her first child like the 'boss' that she is...Director MacKenzie is right there, every step of the way  
not leaving her side for an instant. He supports her in his strong arms while she makes slow circuits of the hallways  
near her delivery room, feeds her ice chips and keeps her brow free of sweat, also holding her hand when the contractions  
begin. He is too old-fashioned to film the delivery, he stays near his mate, calming her (and suffering a fractured  
baby finger when she squeezes to hard during a particularly fierce contraction.

Piper at one end, and Davis at the other end of the maternity ward provide security. Deke has a post on the  
ground floor, with Khan and May covering the roof. They arrive in twos (in shifts) for 'first looks' of the 6 lb, 5 oz baby  
girl, MariaSol Elena MacKenzie Rodriguez. While Khan and May take their turn, Agent Diaz slips in and whispers to Mack:  
"Director-SHIELD HQ, and The President, send their congratulations...also, they're asking for a TOD for Yo-forgive me,  
Agent Rodriguez...and Congratulations, Sir."

Mack smiles at the young agent. "Agent Diaz: in this informal setting it's fine to refer to the beautiful new Mother in  
there as Yo Yo. And thank you. Have you seen the Little One?"

"No Sir..May I?"

"Of course."

As the visitors crowd around the bed, ooohing, aaahing, and 'look at the baby-ing', Mack catches Elena eye. He blows her  
a kiss, and she winks in response.


	2. AOS-Phillinda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda May are Parents to newborn Daisy Coulson  
> (AU)

[haaaa...haaaa...ha-ha-ha...HAAAAAAH!]

Shifting uncomfortably onto her left side, Melinda May nudges her Partner in the back...he doesn't  
budge, and so she nudges him again, harder..."Whaaa (snort, cough)...was?!"

"Can you get her this time? I went the last three..."

"Mmm...'kay..."

[hahahahahaHAH...WAAAAAAAAH! HuuuuWAH!!]

"COULSON! BRING DAISY!"

"Kay...Okay..." Coulson almost stumbles and falls, his eyes at half mast as he makes his way into the  
next compartment, where the baby wails with the force and timbre of a klaxon. "Okay, alright...come  
on, Sweetie, I'll take you to Mommy...okaaay...alright..." More awake now (though not MUCH MORE),  
the SHIELD second in command hands the crying infant to May...the moment her Mother's scent hits  
her little nostrils, Daisy lowers the volume of her complaints, her tiny lips puckering in search of a  
nipple.

"Chī wǒ de ài" (eat, my love)...shhhshhhshhh...yes, yes...Wǒ de gōngzhǔ (o, my princess)..."

Coulson is out cold, once again, the moment his head contacts the pillow. After the baby finishes nursing,  
May places her carefully into the space between them, making sure to place her closer to herself than  
Coulson, and using the extra pillows on the foot of the bed to build a sort of barrier between the little  
one and her Father (so as to prevent an accidental roll-over during the night. Then she herself relaxes into  
sleep again once more.


	3. AOS-Davis and Davis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent KEVIN DAVIS gets some quality time with his Beautiful Wife,  
> Karin
> 
> EXPLICIT ORAL SEX

Karin Davis, spouse of Agent Kevin Davis, has her husband all to herself (AT LAST), and  
she fully intends to make the most of this opportunity...as he reclines comfortably against  
the stacked pillows, piled against the head board of their bed, she kneels between his spread  
legs. She begins by kissing and mouthing the tip and upper part of his meat hungrily, and an  
abundance of blood pumped into his cock, which strained against her lips. Her hand pumps lightly all  
the way down the shaft and then back up to the swollen head, squeezing a bit as she neared the top. Her reward  
is a good amount of precum oozing from the opening, which she eagerly slurps into her steadily sucking mouth.

Pulling off for a moment, she gathers the pre-cum she didn't get before and smears it over the head and then on  
the sensitive underside of his cock. His cock is fantastic -- hot and hard, yet velvety smooth and slick from his  
seeping pre-ejaculate. Her hand increases the pace of its caress, and Keven growls in response.

Davis lovely brunette Spouse steadily increases the pace of her oral attentions, bobbing her hot mouth up and down on  
the top third of his cock while one hand pumped the lower portion. Karin favors wet, sloppy head, and she goes all out for her  
her husband: who knows when she'll see him again?! Warm saliva coats his cock and balls. When she senses Kevin's body begin  
to tense and thrust in anticipation of the pending explosion, she pauses the mouth fucking and supplies him a minute of  
intense tongue-licking and flicking.

CONTINUED IN A FUTURE CHAPTER


	4. AOS-Quakerider

"Robbieeee!", Daisy moans, in the aftermath of another, stronger contraction.

Mack, whose big hand she's clutching desperately, flicks a glance toward May, standing outside, looking  
in. She touches her ear-piece, speaks into her sleeve. When she meets Mack's eyes again, she shakes her  
head once, sharply: Robbie not in sight, no ETA.

( _At that moment, Robbie Reyes is moments away from dispatching the final demon he's battling._  
_This fucker is proving more resilient than the others; more resourceful, requiring all of Ghostrider's_  
_concentration...there is a bit of a clock, though-Daisy's delivering, and he needs to BE THERE_...

"OK, Daisy...BIG PUSH, here!"...

"C-Can-'t...", she gasps. "Mack; I can't do it..."

"YOU CAN, Tremors...you're nearly there", Mack assures her.

( _deepdeepdeepdeepdeepdeepdeepdeepdeepdeep)_

"WHAT'S WRONG!?" Daisy's alarmed; she can FEEL that's something's not right, apart from the noises from the monitors.

Jemma shouts, "Ruptured placenta! We'll need to a Cesarean! What OR is open?!

"Checking!"

The OB orders, "LET'S MOVE! Nurse Mora-Where TO!?"

"OR 6A!"

Mack's long legs easily keep pace with the running medical staff. "You're fine, Tremors, You're good!" He  
reassures her.

"I need ROBBIE!", she pleads. Where IS he!!?"  
(continued)


	5. Torchwood-Harkness and Hart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and John banter
> 
> just a short little chapter (I don't write MM well)

"Makes it HOTTER, doesn't it?", teases John. "Admit it."

"I'll admit that you're the best I've ever had", Jack replies.

"Including the "DOCTORS"?

"Including the Doctors."

John yawns, stretches elaborately. "I have a theory about that."

He has Jack's full attention now. "I'm listening".

"I let you _top from the bottom_ ".

Jack admits, "It's a theory".

"Another thing: does your GWEN know about your... _other interests_ ?

"Gwen's married, as you well know, with a recently-born lass...she isn't 'my Gwen', any more than YOU  
are 'my John'."

"As you say...turn about, now, if you please: it's my turn on top, as I remember."


	6. MIRACLE DAY (FALLOUT)/STATION 19 (BORN TO RUN)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TORCHWOOD-MIRACLE DAY
> 
> Suddenly no one on Earth can die, which impels increasingly trouble-  
> some legislative changes around the world as the global population  
> soars
> 
> STATION 19 (Season 3-BORN TO RUN)
> 
> Season 3 BORN TO RUN-SULLYVANDY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex and adult language in this chapter

+++TORCHWOOD+++

-MIRACLE DAY-:

On the same day across the Earth, the concept of death is suddenly nullified when it is  
found that people who have suffered mortal wounds or fatal diseases are unable to die.  
This is initially seen as a religious miracle, but the absence of deaths begins to strain medical  
resources and spread diseases around the globe; the world's governments estimate that unless  
something is done, the world will be unable to sustain the population growth within four months.  
The nature of the miracle renders hospital's entire triage system obsolete, due to patients  
being unable to die. Long-term care is now the priority; patients in "critical" condition would  
have to be temporarily ignored in favor of getting patients with minor injuries out of the medical  
system as rapidly as possible.

In an exasperated tone, Dr. Vera Juarez squirms in Rex Matheson's' strong arms; he's  
handsome, (and well-aware of it), well-muscled, accomplished, and she's wildly attracted  
to him (which he's also well-aware of)...this provides him an advantage the thirtyish surgeon  
never affords her romantic partners: HER pursuing HIM...MIRACLE DAY:

"You are taking many, MANY liberties, and making many assumptions, Mr. Rex Matheson", she  
remarks, in that 'clipped' manner those who speak English as a second language sometimes  
adopt. "Don't be so smuggg...huuummm!"she gasps when his lips contact the under-side of her jaw.

Throughout her teen, young adult, and adult life, men have been the pursuers, and she  
has not once gone to bed with a man so soon after meeting him. Rex is...DIFFERENT: his  
combination of animal magnetism, confidence, and over-whelming personal charisma are  
simply too much for her. His hands are all over her, and she is powerless to resist his gropes.

"Thisss...(ummmm! ohhhh!)...is why...I can-can't be involved with youuuu...(ahahahahahah!)...  
You have TOO MUCH power over me!" She gasped as Rex pushes deeply, SO DEEPLY, into her  
swampy cunt. She pushed herself up onto her hands, grinding her crack lewdly against her lover's groin  
Her tits jiggled as she thrust herself up and forward, revolving her hips in a hard, tight circle.  
Rex licked her lips and craned his neck forward, slathering the sexy Doctor's breasts with saliva;  
grunting as his cock continued to slam into the back of Vera's dripping, clasping femininity.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

+++STATION 19+++

After the motorcycle-truck collision, Jack, Andy, New Guy, and Travis hit the bar.  
Eva Vasquez shows up, and she and jack get into it (because of the other Man  
that Eva is with?). She insults and berates him, sending him packing.  
He seeks out and propositions Andy, who turns him away, thanking him for helping her  
through her depression, loss, and grief, and closing the door on any further "helping  
each other out"...Andy hurries out, after kissing him on the cheek, and drives straight to Robert  
Sullivan's house the moment that he opens his door, she starts talking:

"I was so angry, and sad, and LOST, and confused...but I'm TIRED of feeling only that:  
I don't want to fight, to argue and snipe at the people that I love-you, my Dad, even Maya...  
I want to CHANGE, I NEED to change, and I don't know why, or how it happened, but all of  
that change starts with you. I love you, and you love me...I'm saying...I want to try you and me...  
if...if you want to...

Robert has one question, a one word question: "GIBSON?"

"I've told Jack that he and I have been there, done that...that I was wrong to try to FEEL something  
by fucking him...we were both hurting, both suffering, and at the time, I was too angry to seek  
you out, to get that solace that I needed. Then during the blizzard, when you hugged me, the  
second that we touched it came back: your smell, your SOLIDITY, how much I missed and needed  
you...I knew then that what I was doing with Jack had to end. That...isn't going to end us, is it  
Robert? I'm praying that it doesn't, and I...I really need to know that everything will be alright,  
EVERYTHING, if you would just kiss me, RIGHT NOW, and don't stop...

He interrupts her by sealing her lips shut with an explosive kiss


End file.
